


嫉妒6-7

by dronel



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel
Kudos: 8





	嫉妒6-7

6  
安然感觉自己的灵魂与肉体分离，他的灵魂看着自己的肉体被哥哥按在床上，以各种姿势贯穿，然而疼痛却瞬间将他扯回现实。  
他被沉重的躯体压在身下，他试着咒骂，却被哥哥笑着惩罚的咬破了嘴唇。  
“哥哥从小教然然不要骂脏话，太不乖了。”  
安临的唇上染上了鲜血，红艳的如同刚刚饱食的吸血鬼，他略作失望的摇摇头，然后如同教训孩子一样一巴掌一巴掌地教训安然的屁股。  
安然穴口被轻微撕裂了，重重拍到在他身上的巴掌牵动伤口让安然忍不住尖叫，太疼了，安然皱着脸哭喊，然后忍不住开始求饶：“我知道错了呜呜，我知道错了……哥哥对不起对不起……”他挣扎的力气可以忽略不计，他越是挣扎，落下的巴掌越重越密集，而依然插在他身体的阴茎就越是兴奋的顶入更深处。  
“唔啊——不要——哥哥……”臀肉被抽肿了，一侧身碰到床单都疼，而穴里疼里慢慢弥漫出一种又热又痒的难耐。  
每一下巴掌后，安临瞧着那已经鼓胀的臀肉颤颤巍巍的抖动，然后穴口下意识的紧缩，穴肉也会瞬间绞紧。埋在穴内的阴茎享受着瞬间紧裹的极乐。  
安临冲刺在那青涩的却热情的甬道里，这是他的然然，他爱到骨子里的然然。  
他的绝顶快感来自肉体，更来自颤栗灵魂的深处。曾经抱过不少男人，嫩的、成熟的、骚的、纯的，却没有哪一个能让他爽到脑袋里都是极乐的轰鸣。  
身下这挣扎的肉体，渐渐臣服在他的肏干之下，他可爱的弟弟，带着求生的本能，用一种可怜又无辜的眼神哀求着自己，他的后穴自行讨好着肏干他的阴茎，他可爱的嗓子，发出让男人欲火烧身的呻吟。  
大概是渐渐肏透了，又或者明白了抵抗的无用，安然隐忍着疼痛，带着一丝讨好的吻上了安临，“哥哥轻点，哥哥饶了然然……”  
安然心中唾弃了投降的自己，但是他实在扛不住这不啻酷刑的折磨。  
安临理所当然的享受着弟弟的献吻，唇齿缠绵着，又揽起安然的腰肢，安然身体僵硬了一会儿，随后乖巧的配合，让自己的臀与安临的腰腹贴合的更近。  
他难受的流眼泪，如鲠在喉，却在安临眼神扫过时应激一般的扬起笑容。  
安临在他穴内射了两次。  
黏腻的精液在抽插中不断滴落在安然的大腿上，趁着还有干涸血液的大腿淫靡而色情。  
当安然发现自己的示弱与讨好取悦了身上的人，但是除了更高的欲火却没有其他好处之后，他终于忍不住狠狠咬住了安临的手臂。  
他太用力了，咬的自己身体都在颤栗，他紧紧闭着眼睛不敢睁开，嘴角带着一丝报复的快意，他感觉到了嘴里的血腥味，却怎么也不肯松口。  
安临静静的等了半分钟，随后叹了口气，捏住了安然的小巴，轻轻松松的捏开了他的牙关。  
安然放声大哭，哭到哽咽打嗝，哭到被呛到咳嗽，他自暴自弃的躺在床上如同一句死尸，除了哭还是哭。  
“然然，你太不乖了。”安临的语气中带着浓浓的失望，然后他把安然抱进了笼子里，“好好反省好吗？”  
安然悄悄的睁开眼，眼前的哥哥依然温柔如水，可是却那么可怕……

7  
这个待过好多次的笼子，宛如屈辱的烙印。他是狗吗？或者奴仆？不听话便关在这么狭窄逼仄的地方，甚至不能直立，只能如同没有进化完全一般的屈身，甚至吃食都得靠嘴巴舔舐。  
安临瞧见了眼神放空的安然，直到走近才瞧见弟弟一点点在那狭小的环境里后退。  
“然然又想躲哪去嗯？”安临的手伸进了笼子，如同抚摸一只幼犬一样抚摸着安然的微微汗湿的额发。  
安然听见躲这个字条件反射一般地摇头否认，“没有躲，没有……”  
安临觉得好笑，看似乖巧着却时不时的跳起来咬上一口，伪装和演技真的很差啊然然。  
“哥哥带然然出去玩好不好。”安临收到好友的信息，想着好玩意儿也带弟弟去瞧瞧。  
出去那两个字瞬间点燃了安然，他眼神都亮了起来点点头，一点点靠近安临的手，讨好的蹭蹭，“然然会乖乖听话的，哥哥带然然出去吧。”  
换上衣服之后，安然便随着上了车。  
他趴在窗边，外边熟悉又陌生的风景飞快闪过，他却兴致盎然的一直盯着，他被关在房子里太久了，久到忘了时间。  
脱离了那个束缚他的房子，安然似乎有些得意忘形：“我什么时候能回去上学？”  
安临好笑的看了安然一眼，没有回答。  
安然捏紧了衣角，自觉刚才的语调太过生冷，咽了口口水，用乖巧的嗓音问道：“哥哥，我想回去上学。”  
“不要惹我生气，安然。”安临神情冷漠，伪装的笑意都收起，他语气平缓，但是安然却听到了警告的意味。  
安然不敢再问，也没有了看风景的心情。  
安临领着安然到了一个私人俱乐部，这个俱乐部依山傍水的建在郊区，占地很大，只对会员开放，核心位置隐秘而安全。  
从最外围进入围墙开始，他与安临就带上了面具，由远到近看见那规模庞大的白色建筑群时，安然一时恍惚，为什么自己从来没有听说过这么一个地方？而安然从进入那令人震撼的白色建筑群时，一时间觉得自己三观都被撼动了。  
那一个个裸体的少年，被人如同狗一般用项圈牵着在地方爬行。  
瞧见安临与安然进来后，两位身着薄纱的侍者迎了上来，他们面容姣好身体纤长而柔美，身上那半透明的纱装衣物让他们雪白的胴体带着含蓄的诱惑。  
“殿下在等您。”其中一位轻声说道，然后做出引路的姿势。  
安临点点头，拉住了安然的手，“乖乖跟着。”  
而安然却开始犯倔地立在那儿不动，他紧抿嘴低着头，甚至握紧了拳头。  
安临微微眯眼，淡淡开口问道：“云衣，你说说这儿是怎么教训不听话的孩子的。”  
被点名的侍者云衣规矩的开口回答：“在巴别塔，不听话的侍者会被吊在树冠上，赤身施与鞭笞、藤条、桦条等不同惩罚，以青肿破皮为最低标准。”  
安然低着头，过了十几秒才憋出一句：“我不是侍者……”  
安临呵呵一笑，手指捏住安然的下巴抬起他的头：“我不介意借这儿的工具，教育教育不听话的孩子。”  
“我想回家……”深深的不安感席卷全身，他身边不缺纨绔子弟，自然也是听说过这类地方。只是听说与实际见上却又完全不同，人形宠物、几乎裸体的侍者……他不想待着这种地方。  
“瞧瞧，又不听话了。”安临摇摇头，一脸宠溺又无奈的眼神瞧着安然，然后一副“小孩又闹脾气”的家长式炫耀与旁边的侍者抱怨着。  
“然然没见过桦条吧，云衣，让我家孩子长长见识。”扯着小孩坐在了一旁的沙发上，一副悠然的样子接过另外一名侍者递上的红茶。  
一个身材与安然接近的少年面对着安临两人脱光了衣物，安然一僵眼神移开到别处。  
安临闲适的放下茶水，“看清楚了然然，他可是为了你才挨的。”  
云衣手执一串由硬而坚韧的桦树条粗糙绑在一起的刑具，对着安临与安然微微屈身，然后扬手，桦条狠狠的抽打在已经跪伏在地上的少年臀肉上。  
“啊！——”少年瞬间扬起头颈，拳头握的泛白，一下桦条抽下，他的臀肉上瞬间鼓起好几条红楞。  
安然被那抽在少年身上的桦条抽懵了，仿佛是抽打在他身上一般浑身一颤，紧咬的牙关都在打颤。  
少年被桦条抽打的尖叫不止，蜷缩着身体在地上不断的翻滚。  
“不要打了，”安然惨兮兮的握住了安临的手，勉强的挤出了一个比哭还难看的笑，“哥哥饶了他，我听话！”  
安临抬了抬手，云衣停下了桦条，“太难看了，挨罚能随便动随意喊叫？罚到规矩为止。”安临说完径直起身，拉住浑身僵直的安然，朝着电梯走去。  
安然磕磕碰碰的跟在安临身后，那个少年的痛呼渐渐削弱，他甚至不敢回头在看一眼。  
他知道，那个少年承受的无妄之灾，是对自己的敲打。


End file.
